Logan's Revenge on Kendall
by Beautifully Murdered
Summary: Logan and Kendall are left in 2J while the others are out. How much damage could Logan and Kendall do with in an hour and a half? Slash! You have been warned. :P


Ya know how Kendall is always tickling Logan? Well this time it's Logan's turn. Personally I ship Kames (sorry to all the Kogan and Kenlos lovers out there). Don't get me wrong Kogan is a lovely pairing (not to mention my second favorite) just not my favorite thing. I know it sucks and I hope its sucky-ness didn't offend the Koganators. This is for all the Kogan people. Here goes nothing! :] I do not own Big Time Rush

_Kendall's Thoughts._ _**Logan's Thoughts.**_

James was franticly running through 2J putting his tie on, shoving shoes on his feet, talking to himself in the mirror, and combing his hair ten times over, all while trying his best to get 'The Lovebirds' out of bed. They were all supposed to be meeting Mrs. Knight and Katie at a movie premier Kelly and Gustavo had informed them of a week before.

{_A week prior_}

"_Dogs!" Gustavo barked as the four boys walked into Rocque Records. "You have been invited to a movie premier." _

_"We know." They said at the same time. _

"_Camille told us this afternoon. She was so excited to have finally landed a role." Logan told them _

_"Oh, well then get out of my sight!" Gustavo yelled. _

_"Not all of you have to go if you don't want to." Kelly primed them as they left._

"Logan come on! We'll miss the movie." James shouted at the brains of the band.

"Good to know. I'll make sure we miss it then." Logan mumbled into his pillow.

"Get up, get dressed and wake Kendall up or we will leave with out you both." James groaned as he left the room.

"Is he gone?" Kendall asked without even lifting and eyelid of his barely awake body.

"Yes, he's gone." Logan chuckled turning on his side looking at Kendall who was lying on his stomach, his face squished in his pillow.

"Can I go back to sleep?" The tired boy uttered.

"Do you want to stay here?" Logan inquired.

"Yes!"

"You don't want to go support Camille?"

"Logie, I'm too tired to feel guilty so don't even try it." Kendall warned waking up bit by agonizing bit.

He had used the nickname Logan claimed he hated yet secretly loved. He wanted to stay home. Period. "Then you may go back to sleep." Logan said inwardly smiling at being called 'Logie'.

"James says you guys have ten seconds before we leave without you." Carlos said poking his head in the door.

"Five seconds!" James yelled approaching the room.

"Okay five seconds." Carlos corrected himself as James arrived at Logan and Kendall's room and pulled Carlos toward the front door.

"We're leaving!" James shouted while slamming the apartment door and locking Logan and Kendall inside. Kendall chuckled at his two friends and (now being filled with energy) rolled on top of Logan.

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave." Kendall sighed as he poked Logan in the side twice.

Logan giggled, "Hey!"

"Look up." Kendall smiled. Logan did as he was told where as his lips met Kendall's in a gentle, passionate and sweet kiss. Logan -overwhelmed with feelings by this abrupt good morning- kissed back.

After regaining control over his thought process the Brain decided to give Kendall a taste of his own ticklish medicine. His thoughts were again destroyed when Kendall deepened the kiss with enough passion to knock someone flat on their back.

Logan opened his eyes and poked Kendall back then closed his eyes as not to look as though he had kept them open. Kendall not expecting the poke at all jumped two feet in the air, broke the kiss and giggled louder than Logan had.

"Logie!" Kendall whined obviously annoyed with Logan's actions. Logan flipped them to where he was on top.

"What?" He questioned mocking Kendall's whiney voice while he started tickling Kendall's sides.

Kendall's melodious laughter filled the air as Logan had just found Kendall's kryptonite. Being tickled. "Stop, stop!" He laughed. This was not good. All of those times he had attacked Logan were coming back to bite him.

While the fearless leader of the four boys was sure he was going to die in the next two minutes, if that Logan was quite at his leisure. He hadn't any idea! _**This is great! Maybe he'll stop attacking me if he knows I have a defense mechanism. How I love nerve response! **__This is torture! If I keep attacking Logan he has something to use against me. Cruel sensitivity!… Sensitivity that I don't have! Psh, I'm the strong one! Right? _

"Why should I?" Logan asked smirking.

"Because I ask!" Kendall laughed.

"Hmmm, alright but _only _because you ask." Logan declared. Kendall sighed in relief when Logan stopped tickling him.

"Thank you." Kendall panted catching his breath.

"I wouldn't be saying that so soon." Logan stated tickling Kendall's belly.

Kendall laughed louder. "Logan!"

The brunette just shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault you sleep shirtless." He said as he tickled more.

Kendall was laughing so hard he couldn't get anything through his laughter but he tried to grab Logan's hands. Logan just laughed at him. "Attempts are futile Knight! Futile!" He cried letting up just enough that Kendall was able to get words out.

"L-Logan! P-please stop!"

Kendall _stuttered_! He never stutters. Ever! Logan decided to stop before Kendall admitted things to him. "Let's find out where else you're ticklish shall we?" Logan said with teasing tone.

_How much of this am I going to have to endure? _"But Logan, I'm not ticklish." Kendall replied, lying horribly.

_**Not ticklish. Ha, yeah right!**_ "Oh, really? Then what do you call this?" Logan questioned tickling Kendall's ribs. Kendall laughed the hardest he had all day. "Not ticklish huh? You are such a liar!"

All Kendall could do was roll around on the bed trying to escape the feeling of the smaller boy's fingers dancing across his skin. He just couldn't take it. Tears sprung to the blonde's beautiful green orbs.

"Now," Logan suddenly spoke up and stopped tickling for a few seconds as he moved down and sat on Kendall's legs running his fingers up and down Kendall's feet. The brunette was disappointed with the small reaction of giggles from his boyfriend.

"I want you to tell me something I already know. If you answer wrong or smart mouth me I will choose a new spot and stay with it until you tell me you're ready to give me the correct answer. Got it?"

"And what if I say no?" Kendall asked

"I will do this." Logan answered moving up to Kendall's neck. Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Loges don't, please don't do that!"

"Sorry Kendall, you asked." Logan answered with a voice overflowing with sympathy for the boy he was looking at who had the most fearful looking face since James saw the 'biggest spider ever' on his mirror and thought it was on his face.

Logan moved his hands closer to Kendall's neck. "Loges, don't do it! You can't!" closer… "Logie, please! Anything else but that! Aaaaahhhhhh!" Kendall panting and out of breath after about 30 seconds was not going to say no to whatever Logan was doing.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked after a minute or two of waiting for Kendall to catch his breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered. Logan sat on the bed next to a terrified Kendall.

"So, obviously you're ticklish." Logan had told him what would happen if he said no but that wasn't going to happen if he refused to answer the question.

"What, no way." Logan moved his hands to Kendall's ribs. "Well, maybe a little."

"And that is untrue!" Logan exclaimed sounding like a game show host. And as Kendall knew that meant…. _I'm going to kill him!_

"Now would you like to give me the right answer?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded while laughing.

"Are you?"

"We-" Logan moved his hands up closer to the blonde's neck. "Like I told you before just a l-" Logan lowered his hands on Kendall's neck and… well you know. "Ok! I am!"

"You are what?"

"I'm ticklish! Insanely and in every way possible! Are you satisfied now?"

Logan finally ended the torture. "All you had to do was tell me." Logan replied with a sickly-sweet smile mounting off Kendall. _Get him._ Kendall jumped off the bed and chased Logan though the apartment.

{_At the movie premier_}

"Wow, Camille you did a really good job!" Katie exclaimed after the movie.

"Yea that was amazing!" Carlos agreed.

"You did a very nice job sweetie." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Awww, Thanks guys!" Camille gushed.

"Hey, James do you have the key to the apartment?" Carlos asked puzzled.

"No, I thought you had it." James answered.

"I did. I put it in my helmet."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Logan took it to polish it for the premier."

"So you don't have a key?" Camille asked.

"Nope, it's ok though I'll just call Kendall to let us in."

"Oh ok cool," James replied. "Wait Carlos where's your phone?"

"It's… it's in my helmet."


End file.
